Super Mario Brothers 2
Super Mario Bros. 2 (スーパーマリオUSA, Super Mario USA) is a 1988 platform game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System as the North American/European sequel to the 1985 game Super Mario Bros. The game was first released in North America on October 10, 1988. Super Mario Bros. 2 has been remade or re-released for several video game consoles. The game that became Super Mario Bros. 2 started out as a prototype for a vertically scrolling, two-player, cooperative-action game. The prototype eventually evolved into Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, a Family Computer Disk System game meant to tie-in with Fuji Television's media technology expo, called Yume Kōjō (lit. Dream Factory). After Nintendo of America found the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 too difficult and similar to its predecessor, Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic was developed into a separate Super Mario Bros. sequel for release outside of Japan. The game became a commercial success, and eventually the game became well received enough that it was also released in Japan for the Family Computer itself as Super Mario USA. Since its successful sales yield, Super Mario Bros. 2 has been considered a classic Super Mario Bros. game worldwide, including in Japan. It has since been re-released in the Super Mario All-Stars collection, it has been remade as Super Mario Advance for the Game Boy Advance handheld system, and its design elements have been included in Super Mario 3D World for the Wii U system. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Super Mario Bros. 2 for the fourteenth episode of The Completionist. Uploaded on January 20th, 2012, Super Mario Bros. 2 was the first collection pack episode, and was a part of the Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World pack. Greg points out that Mario 2 doesn't sound like a Mario game by its plot. Jirard notes how the visuals are much better than they were on the NES, but that's a given since this version is on Super Nintendo. Peach seems to be Jirard's favorite character to play as, as he calls her "overpowered," and he only used Peach in the playthrough of the game he completed. Jirard comments positively about the gameplay, but calls the bosses "underwhelming." Jokes are made about the confusion of Birdo's gender. Super Trivia Bros. For the first episode of Super Trivia Bros, Jirard and Alex decided to play Super Mario Bros. 2. Since this is the first episode, the beginning of the episode is Alex explaining how the series will work, and Alex goes over the "rules" and how to win. Trivia Please note that all the episode's trivia is not listed, as Trivia is the key element in this episode. *In Japan, Super Mario Bros. 2 is called Super Mario USA, as in Japan, their Super Mario Bros. 2 is called Super Mario: The Lost Levels in America. *Super Mario Bros. 2 is actually a re-skin of a Japanese game called Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. *The Game's world is set in "Sub-con," a dream world. *This is the first time in the series that the player can play as more than just Luigi and Mario, the other characters being Peach and Toad. *Each Character have different physics to how they play. *Birdo is a cross-dresser. *In the official art for the game, Birdo is orange. *This is the last game where Mario's colors are different from how they are nowadays. *If you take all the shortcuts in the game, you will only need to fight a couple Birdos, Tri-clyde, and Wart. *This is the second game Koji Kondo worked on, third if you count Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels. *This is the first time that POW! Blocks have come back since the arcade games. Category:The Completionist Category:Super Trivia Bros. Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Mario All Stars Pack Category:Super Nintendo Category:NES Category:Play It!